finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Justin Munroe
Biography Justin was a student at Huron High School and a survivor of the Chaney-Korman Castle accident. Justin likes to keep to himself and not cause too much trouble. He is dating Haley, but is cheating on her with Courtney and is best friends with Logan. He is the star basketball player at his school and has all the girls drooling over him. He is the second survivor to die. Before the Accident Justin is on a class trip to the Chaney-Korman castle with the rest of his history class. While taking the tour of the castle, Justin hangs all over Haley. When Courtney wants to take him out to the woods and have sex with him, he turns her down because he doesn't want Haley to see them. He feels bad for cheating on Haley, but tells Logan that as much as he likes Haley, she won't have sex before marriage which Logan calls stupid. Justin fires back at Logan (who has sex almost every night), showing that he does care for Haley. While they are in line for the cable car ride, Courtney calls for Logan and Justin to be in a car with her, upsetting Haley. Justin goes to Haley and tells her that he's just hanging out with his friends for a bit. She says that maybe they can have a threesome and no one would know it, which makes Justin feel guilty. The three all pile into the cable car and wait for the ride to start. During the Accident To let Justin know that Logan is who she really loves, she starts running her hand down his chest and leaning against him. Justin goes unphazed, worried about Haley. As the wall Courtney was leaning on shatters and she barely saves herself from falling, Justin and Logan both outstretch their hands for her to grab, but she falls and dies anyway. Justin screams, terrified that he's covered in Courtney's blood. The broken and cracked floor begins to break and both guys grab for the safety handle. Logan grabs it first and reaches his hand out for Justin to hold on to. Justin is too late to react and falls to the ground as the floor shatters. He lands, mostly unharmed and Logan calls his name to make sure he's okay. He says he's fine seconds before the rest of the glass cable car falls and lands right on him, glass splintering his whole body. He dies instantly and Logan screams, still holding onto the safety handle. After the Accident As Megan freaks out about everyone dying when the cable cars fall, Courtney thinks she's crazy while Justin and Logan seem worried. They lower the cars and unlock them so anyone that wants to get off can. At first, Justin, Logan, and Courtney don't move, but once Justin sees Haley getting off, he decides to follow her. Logan goes with him and Courtney follows because she doesn't want to be alone. As they start the cars again and everyone dies just like Megan said, Justin holds Haley while she cries and looks at Logan in confusion. He says to Megan "You can tell the future?." At the funeral for the students that died, Justin is seated with Logan and stays away from Courtney and Haley when they both come up to him. When Bludworth shows up looking for the survivors, Justin follows Haley to see what he has to say and leaves Logan to talk to Courtney. As Bludworth explains death's plan, he doesn't quite get it and asks Sean to clarify it for him. When Sean does, Justin says it sounds crazy, but then questions himself. Death Justin is not seen for a while after the funeral. After school is cancelled because of Courtney's death, he drives to the grocery store with Logan to buy beer for a party going on that night. As they walk in, a constuction worker almost hits Justin with a wrench. When Logan asks what he's doing, the worker responds saying he's tightening screws on the streetlamp because it's loose for some reason. In the store, Justin brings up what Bludworth said about death's plan. Logan doesn't want to talk about it because his girlfriend just died, but Justin pushes it on him. As Logan grabs the case of beer, it unknowingly gets caught on a loose screw in the freezer, ripping the opening a little bit. As they walk out of the store, the worker is gone and they see Haley coming in for work (she's a cashier). She asks what they're doing and Logan says they're buying beer for the "No School Party" going on that night. Haley yells at Justin saying how stupid he is. They both have a fight in the middle of the street and Logan, who is standing on the sidewalk, sets the case of beer down. The opening rips open all the way and the cans of beer start slipping out and rolling into the road. A car drives by and runs over a can, spraying Justin and making his jump back. A second car runs over his ankle and spews blood all over Logan. The car swerves, blood covering the windshield, and hits the streetlamp. It falls over and lands right on Justin. Haley and Logan both scream as they get soaked in his blood. Just like that, two survivors down, seven left. Signs/Clues *While Megan is leaving to visit Sean, Joey, and Katie at the smoothie shop, she sees an empty beer bottle rolling around in the middle of the street *While walking to the beer shelf, they almost bump into a worker with a cart full of american flags foreshadowing that Justin would be hit by a pole (also foreshadowing Haley's death big time later in the story) and that he would be hit by a car *A sign they pass by that catches Justin's eye is an ad for foot powder, showing a foot which he later has run over Category:Blog posts